


The gift

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordslibrary, dildoandfluff.





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> Me and [Rieraclaelin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) did a another little drabble thing where we found three words and each wrote a drabble of them. This is mine, and here are hers: [Tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/169850520469/stiles-derek-hissed-we-are-supposed-to-be) and [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13414707).
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/169850320867).

“Happy anniversary, guys,” Erica said and gave Derek a beautifully wrapped gift.

“Aaw, Erica, thank you,” Stiles said.

“Open it,” she said excitedly, so Derek carefully peeled off the paper as Stiles watched, leaned against his shoulder.

When he got it open Stiles snorted and Derek quickly closed it, hiding the big black dildo laying in pink fluff. Erica grinned at them and Derek pinched the bridge of his nose as Stiles tried not to laugh.

“We’re in a _library_ ,” Derek hissed.

“Thank you, Erica, I love it,” Stiles said and turned to Derek. “Wanna go home and try it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss any tags? Please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
